All This Time
by Neon000
Summary: He loved her. And she loved him. But now they're both alone. WIll they find each other again? Based on All This Time by OneRepublic. Future Fic :


A/N: So this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me :) I love the song All This Time by OneRepublic and I thought it would go well with Fuinn. So this is set in the future and is just a one-shot. To get more of a feel for it, it might be worthwhile listening to the song. Don't forget to R&R Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its affiliates or the song All This Time. ...Sadly…

* * *

><p><em>Six on the second hand<br>_

_Two New Year's resolutions_

_And there's just no question_

_What this man should do_

Finn Hudson wasn't unhappy, but he could have been happier.

Staying in Lima after high school was not an option due to lots of things…and people. So he decided to go with what he was good at and get a football scholarship, to escape. Now he was living alone in a tiny apartment in New York, teaching football at a high school and drum classes in his spare time.

Life was pretty good, he got to do his own thing, but something was missing.

It had been a bad day to begin with, he spilt his coffee in the morning, got chewed out be the principal and one of his few students for the drum classes had decided to quit. He just needed to clear his head.

As he sauntered down the snow covered road, no where to go in particular all he could think about was that he was all alone, no one to share his life with, no one to come home to, no one for him. He had been on very few dates since he had come to New York, most of them were just set-ups by his co-workers. After high school he just couldn't find anyone who was right for him. He had dated Quinn, until the whole baby-gate incident and then retreated to Rachel who seemed to be the right person, but she was just annoying and eventually he came to the realisation that he missed Quinn, so he went to her. However yet again his feelings sent him on a wild goose chase, so he dumped Quinn for Rachel. They dated for awhile before Finn realised he couldn't do it, he couldn't keep pretending Rachel was the one when he knew his heart belonged somewhere else, at least he thought it did. But by then she had moved on.

And so he was here, all alone.

Letting out a sigh he decided it was time to head back home, to get into his monotonous routine yet again. Trudging down the road staring at his feet he didn't see the petite blonde who was walking the other way and bumped right into her.

"Oh, I'm, um, I'm so sorry , I wasn't looking where-" Finn mumbled until his eyes met hers.

"Finn?" she questioned.

"Yeah Quinn, its me.." he replied looking everywhere but at her.

"So, um how have you been?"

He didn't hear her, he was to busy taking in her beauty, she hadn't changed much just gotten a little taller and she looked more confident otherwise she was still the same beautiful Quinn, _his Quinn. _

Her hazel eyes bore into him as her golden locks swayed in the wind.

"Finn?" You ok? You look like you just got struck by lightning!" She giggled.

And then it hit him, how much he missed all of it, how much he missed her.

"Huh? Oh sorry, zoned out there." He said grinning at before he could stop himself, he blurted out

"I've missed you Q"

And then it hit her, how much he missed all of it, how much she missed him.

A look of shock came across her to be quickly replaced by a small smile.

"Me too…"

"So um do you wanna have some coffee, I know this really nice place" He asked.

"Yeah, sure I'd loved to, I have nothing else to do" as she said this he noticed that her hand was bare, to his delight.

_Take all the time lost_

_All the days that I cost_

_Take what I took and_

_Give it back to you_

"...and so now I teach drum classes" he finished. They had been talking for a little more than an hour, he told her how he got here and she told him her story. After high school she broke up with Sam, because she realised she didn't fully love him. And decided to go to college in New York; to escape, and become a journalist. She too was single.

For a minute they just stood there staring at each other, Quinn was the first one to look away.

"Umm Finn, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but I just need to say this, the thing with Puck it was a mistake, I was drunk and felt fat, and he was there. And I lied to you because I so desperately wanted it to be you, for me you were Beth's father. I truly did feel guilty and I really did love you. I know you can't forgive me, but-"

"Stop Quinn" he closed his eyes and for a second she thought that she had ruined any little friendship they had had.

"I know how guilty you felt and I know it was a mistake and I had already forgiven you..because I loved you."

By now, tears had made there was down her angelic face, this made Finn's heart absolutely break, even after all these years, he couldn't stand to see her cry. And so they just sat there, he holding her hand, she squeezing his.

And right then Finn knew something, he still loved Quinn Fabray.

And right then Quinn knew something, she still loved Finn Hudson.

"I love you" they both quietly said in unison.

And in that moment Finn knew, he wasn't alone because he had his Quinn.

_All this time_

_We were waiting for each other_

_All this time _

_I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words_

_Can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_


End file.
